


A Songbird's Love

by TheRyuuhou



Category: the songbird and the sea, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Death, Feels, IM SO SORRY HAE-- JIMIN, M/M, ahah, good luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRyuuhou/pseuds/TheRyuuhou
Summary: "I will always love you, sleep and dream of me."





	A Songbird's Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissterMaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissterMaia/gifts).



> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8JSdy3nLLYA  
> IM SORRY  
> IM SORRY OOOOF

It was a cold night, the whistling wind exhilarating him to the bone as he stood in the crow's nest, staring into the horizon as The Agust sailed onwards. It was odd, to be sailing somewhere he didn't know, he had no one to ask. Every single one of his friends were asleep, one way or another. He knew all but one would awaken the next day, it hurt his heart thinking about such a thing.

He'd witnessed the man's death. He was helpless, all he could do was just to watch Yoongi's final smile before the canonball had hit The Agust's bow, oblierating it in an array of crimson flames-- He refused to believe that was Yoongi's last-- But of course it was.  
  
"At least you're resting in peace, Captain." He murmured to himself and to the night air, hoping that even below 50 feet of water Yoongi could still hear him. Jimin didn't believe in ghosts, he thought they were just tall tales designed to scare people, thats all he was told. They didn't have a sense of remorse, they were just your loved ones wanting revenge--  
  
"Songbird." A voice so achingly familiar spoke softly into his ear, a warmth spreading through his body. "Songbird, turn around."   
  
He was hallucinating, at least, he thought he was.   
  
" ** _Songbird_**." Even so, it was Yoongi, his beloved, he couldn't run away or not believe, he wanted to see him again.  
  
"Are you still- Didn't you die?" He asked, ever so quietly, feeling the burning in his heart, the tears that sprung to his eyes. "Don't make the sea overflow again. Please."  
  
"So you're not really crying, are you?" It was bizarre, Jimin didn't know ghosts could interact with mortals. "You've got to be crying, Songbird. Even if my spirit will never leave this ship, my blessing will, my blessing is down there. In the dark abyss of the deep sea, Songbird. It's safe. I'm safe."  
  
"I know you are." He turned around, his tears freely streaming down his numb face when he saw the captain, or, what was the captain.   
  
He was just a light, in a sense, a warm glowing shape, features just barely visible except his face. His eyes still glistened, even now, his spirit crying as well, just a spectre of a smile on his lips. "We're all safe in Taehyung's hands now, Yoongi."  
  
"Like I didn't do a good job, huh?" The captain snorted, relieving Jimin slightly when his characteristic, bright, gummy smile appared on his features. "I love you Songbird, my time now is running out. I can't stay here forever."  
  
"Why?" He spoke brokenly, his voice cracking pitifully. "I thought you'd be here with us all."  
  
"Oh, I will. Just reach out to me." The captain reassured him. "My bond was so strong in life Songbird, our souls are connected. Whenever you want to talk, or ask something or-- anything.." Yoongi looked far too doubtful, his voice laced in anxiety. "Just-- Just reach out. I'm sure we'll both adjust and grow used to it."  
  
"You make it sound easier than your finding it." He objected, his voice cracking again as a new wave of tears overflowed from the vast, lonely sea inside of him. "You make it seem so easy! You know it isn't--"  
  
"Songbird."  
  
"What?"

"I love you." All too soon, Yoongi dissapeared into the night air.  
  
"I love you too." Jimin croaked out, slumping down and burying his face in his hands as he began to sob.  
  
Yoongi's voice returned briefly, whispering, "Just believe in me" before fading away again as the seabirds began to call.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I KILLED --YOONGI I KILLED NOOOO WHY


End file.
